


The first one

by Devakiriddle



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devakiriddle/pseuds/Devakiriddle
Summary: Can the Guardian get this grill to believe them or well she forever believe in pitch black





	1. The first one to believe in me

In the darkness of a room was a child of nine years old. she sat in this dark room on a bed, why she did that because she believe in one thing and one thing only and that was pitch black himself. no one else not even the guardian them self, why she only believes in pitch well she love how people look when they were in fear and well she love the dark lot in all her little life. she lives in now, but for you to know this little girl name is you have to figure that your self, or let her tell you on her own, but i think she will not tell you, so i well her name here witch is soon.


	2. "So you don't believe in them" part one

A light sigh escape the lip of a little girl as she sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling she was looking at the stars that were on it here she move her eyes to one her stuff animals she soon got out the bed and walk over to her window saw it was still dark outside witch for her she love seeing the dark sky because she felt at home and she belivie in the boogie man why you ask because she always felt at peace and comftern when at night and she love anything to with the night here


End file.
